Benutzer Diskussion:ZillaFan89
Hallo ZillaFan89, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Welche Katze würdest du sein?. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial oder Hilfe ansehen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:45, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Morgen Wenn ich morgen on kann, erst so ab 18 Uhr. Mein bester Freund kommt. Achja, dem sein Bruder heißt auch Tim :D Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 19:05, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Morning ^^ Hab was für dich (:thumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 09:25, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Danke. ^^ :D LG ZillaFan89 Danke :D Danke für das Bild ^^ bee doo dee doothumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 13:10, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Zilly, Hilfe! Ich kann nicht mehr auf den Chat zugreifen! Wenn ich draufklicke passiert nix! Hilf mir! Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 17:53, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Danke hat geholfen, nein ich mag Pearl Harbor nicht, ich mochte ihn mal, aber ist mir erstens inzwischen zu kitschig und zweitens zu unsachlich, stellt die Amis viel zu gut dar. Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:13, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Stimmt wohl ^^ Hast du dir mein ganzes Profil durchgelesen um das zu erfahren? Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:18, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ne haste noch nicht gefragt und ja, den haben wir auf der Festplatte (Ich hab dein einmal gesehen) Finde ihn eigentlich ganz okay, ich hätte ihn auch in meine Lieblingsfilme geschrieben, wenn ich gewusst hätte wie man das schreibt ^^ Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:26, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) HeyHo Zilly, Ich kann mal wieder nicht auf den Chat zugreifen (Ist ja nix neues) und wollte mal Hallo sagen. Ps: Ich bin krank :( Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:42, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bild Super Bild! Danke, schaut cool aus. Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:39, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Immer gern. ^^ Bildchen Hier ein kleines Bildchen für dich. thumb Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:48, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Wow! Danke! Respekt Zilly! Das ist wirklich schön geworden! Vielen Dank! Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 15:10, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Für dich Zilly <3 thumb Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 14:58, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Bild ^^ Hey bro hab dir ein Bild gemalt ;) LG Fuchseis (Diskussion) 13:13, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC)thumb|155px thumb|Für mein Zillybärileinchen :-) Re: Bild Hallo Zilla, das kommt drauf an, wenn du damit zeigen möchtest, wie einer deiner OCs aussieht, dann eher nicht, wenn du aber nur Graustreifs (völlig outgedatete) Schülerversion auf der Seite haben willst kannst du das gerne tun xD 15:52, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Achso ja klar ^^ 16:26, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Freunde? Hey Zilla, wollen wir Freunde sein? Ich fänds auf jeden fall sehr cool! LG Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 18:57, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Das bild thumb|left Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 17:07, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Haaayyyy Hay Zilla :3 Da du mir ja auch so ein cooles Bildi gemacht hast,wollte ich mich mal revangieren...Oder wie man das auch schreibt xD...Egal,also xD Hier ist das Bild,ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 Und weißt du xD Eigentlich dachte ich die ganze Zeit wir wären schon Freunde xDD Achja und tut mir Leid wegen gestern,ich meinte es wirklich nicht so :/ Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnzzzz Viele Liebe Grüße [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 09:38, 5. Jun. 2014 (UTC)thumb|Ich hoffe du magst es :3 C: Tjeennnaaaa,hay duuu naaa :D wgd? Ich wollt mich mal für das cooe Bildi bedanken,ich finds voll nett das du mir so viele Bilder machst :3 <3 Ich male dir iwann auch eins :D *-* [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 19:14, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re: Wohl getäuscht^^ Hey ZillaFan89 ^^ Hi du, alles klar? :D Also erstmals vielen Dank für's Schreiben auf meiner Seite und vorallem für's nette Angebot! Ich hätte liebend gern ein Bild von dir, würde mich wahnsinnig freuen! ^^ Hoffe, das macht dir keine Umstände oder so. :D Schönen Tag noch und danke nochmals ^^ kann ja auch mal versuchen, dir eins zu machen, wenn du willst! :D Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 12:16, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC)LG Krähenhäher Re: Das Bild :P Hi Zilla! ^^ Wow, vielen Dank! Haste super hingekriegt, besonders die Schattierungen sind bemerkenswert, und ja, sie fallen auf. :D Und nicht schlimm, ich hab schließlich auch nur Paint >.< Aber das Bild gefällt mir wirklich sehr, und der Hintergrund ist dir auch gut gelungen ^^ und ich werde dich auch Zilla nennen, haha :D Nochmals danke! :) LG Krähenhäher--Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 09:12, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute^^ thumb|left Alles Gute, und ich hoffe dir gefällt das kleine Bild :D Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 09:44, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday XD thumb|400pxJo, alles Gute Zilla! :D Hoffentlich hast du noch einen schönen Tag. :3 Achja.. ich hätte dir ein schöneres Bild gemalt, wenn ich es könnte XD ~ [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|''My life is perfect, with you!♥]] 10:32, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Guess what? Hi, ich wollte dir auch noch zum Geburtstag gratulieren! Lass dich reich beschenken, hab einen schönen Tag und bleib so, wie du bist! <3 Ach ja, und auch wenn es DEIN Tag sein sollte, kannst du doch trotzdem deinen Brüdern etwas vom Kuchen abgeben. Die müssen dich schließlich auch den ganzen Tag ertragen. XD Amüsier dich prächtig, deine Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 11:17, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) <3 Happy Birthdaay <3333 Hay Zifa,ich hab hier dein Geschenki :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und ich wünsche dir noch einen gaaanz tollen Tag :3 Und ja es war absicht das es so groß ist.....xDDD Bis dann :D [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 12:20, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC)right Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... ♪♪♪ Zillaaaaa! Alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag! *wirft Konfetti*. Man, du wirst langsam schon richtig alt *O*. Wie viele Falten hast du jetzt schon? Ah.. jaja, harte Zeiten sindangebrochen, nicht war? xD Naja, jetzt feier schön und genieße dein neues Lebensjahr! *Prost!* thumb|left|Hier, du als kleines Junges *-* Jaja, du warst auch mal jung!thumb|left|Das hier ist deine gewünschte Geißel/Brombeer-Katze ^-^ Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir xD LG, Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 13:40, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) And may StarClan be with you! <3 Alles Gute zum Geburtztag Auch von mir alles gute zu deinem Geburtztag ;) viel spaß in deinem Neuen Lebensjahr xD Krähenstern (Diskussion) 13:47, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Happy B-day <3 <3 <3 Hey Zilla, Alles gute zum B-day <3 Ich hoffe du hast einen tollen Tag und bekommst viele Geschenke ^-^ <3 Hab leider den Stift für mein grafiktablett verloren und habe keine maus DX deswegen ist das Bild krüppel :s Ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. thumb|Godzilla, King of monsters :3 Für dich <3 Alles, alles Liebe S''t'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 15:28, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) bday Happy Birthday <3 So hier ist dein Bday geschenck 17:58, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Datei:Tomate_bday_.png Dein gewünschtes Bild thumb|Deine Katze :D Hoffe sie ist in ordnung :3 Hey Zilla, hier ist dein Bild. Ich arbeite neuerdings mit Gimp, also nicht böse sein, wenn es nicht gut aussieht :s GLG, Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 16:57, 17. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Deunan Hey, hoffe es ist halbwegs brauchbar geworden, ich war dann echt zu faul die ganzen Linien noch stärker zu machen, sorry hatte nen anstrengenden Schultag. thumb|left Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 16:41, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Kann nicht Hey Zilla<3 Kann grade nicht telen. Nicht, dass du dich wunderst, ich komme trotzdem noch regelmäßig ins WaCa Wiki, bin aber vorerst nur über die Disk zu erreichen. Wenn ich benötigt werde, komme ich auch mal in den Chat :3 Aber das hat vorerst Pause... So schwer es mir fällt, aber ich will es versuchen... ''S't'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 14:28, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Was gibt's? Was wolltest du denn? War es wichtig? Könntest du mir das bitte im Chat mitteilen? Wäre dir sehr dankbar. Viele verrückte Grüße, Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 15:00, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bild :3 Dein bildchen von mir :3 hoffe es gefällt dir. thumb|310px|für dich <3 Haaay xD Ein Bildi für meinen guten guten Freund <3 ich hoffe du magst es :s thumb|left|Das ist Löwensprenkel ^^ GGGGGGGLG, Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 18:19, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Werder Yay ich hab hier endlich nen Werder-Fan gefunden *______* Lg 21:14, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :D Ajuu :33 ich wollte nur sagen dass ich Family Guy auch mag ^^ LG deine Wasser : 16:19, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ahsoka Aye, hoffe es passt so. Das Gesicht war schwierig :o thumb|left Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 10:59, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Die psychotische Stalkerin Hier ein paar Bilder, da du ja keinen Link anschauen konntest^^ thumb|left|1thumb|left|2 Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 16:24, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mickey Hier der gewünschte "Mickey" ^^ left Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 18:39, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *HSV auslach* Hey Zilli ❤ bin wieder ausm Krankenhaus raus und bin immer noch am HSV auslachen ������ Werder war ja ganz ok gestern^^ wollte fragen, ob du beim Tippspiel vom Gtawiki mitmachen willst :) www.kicktipp.de/gtawikitippspiel/tippuebersicht ging erst am zweiten Spieltag los, du hast also noch nich so viel verpasst und für die heutigen Spiele kannste ja noch tippen :) Lg 11:20, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) On kommen Huhu! Ich wollte fragen ob du heute noch on kommst? Bitte! Wenn nicht, dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Abend! LG deine Ruß/Rußi/Ruß001/ Russy Rußfell (Diskussion) 18:29, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Musik Hallo Zilla! ^^ Wie geht's dir denn so? Alles klar? :) Ich habe gelesen, dass du ein Rammstein-Fan bist und das finde ich wahnsinnig toll, da ich auch Rammstein mag! Hörst du denn noch andere Metal-Bands? Würde mich unheimlich interessieren, weil ich ein großer Metal-Fan bin! ^^ Ach ja, du hast auch noch geschrieben, du würdest auch sehr viel Electro hören (Dubstep, House, usw...) und ich höre das auch manchmal! Nun, ich würde gern ein paar Songs hören, du meintest, dass du jemanden brauchst, der auch Mut dazu hat, sowas zu hören, und ich wäre absolut bereit dazu! :D Würde mich freuen! Oh, und kennst du denn Song "Snowblind" von Au5 feat. Tasha Baxter? Ist'n Dubstep Song und der ist echt der Hammer! Kannst dir mal anhören, wenn du möchtest! :) Und ich habe gerade gelesen, dass du Geburtstag hattest! :O Verzeih mir, ich hätte dir gratuliert, wenn ich es gewusst hätte! Tut mir wirklich leid! :( Wie alt bist du denn geworden? Hoffe, dass ich dich nicht nerve, weil ich manchmal eine Quasselstrippe sein kann, wenn es um Musik geht! Sorry! :D Also, freu mich auf deine Antwort, Zilla! ^^ Herzliche Grüße, KrähenhäherKrähenhäher (Diskussion) 11:34, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Musikinteressen, usw. ... Hallo nochmals! :D Cool, dann sind wir ja beide jetzt gleich alt! ^^ Hey, Skillet und AC/DC höre ich auch total gern! Hab' fast alle CDs von AC/DC daheim und eine von Deep Purple! Ich liebe ihre Musik! ^^ Von AC/DC kenne ich von deinen genannten Songs TNT und I feel save in New York City, sind tolle Songs! Das andere werde ich mir gleich anhören! :D Von Deep Purple kenn ich Smoke on the water, das ist ihr berühmtestes Lied. ^^ Von Skillet kenn ich beide Songs, und Whispers in the dark und Comatose sind auch klasse Songs von denen! ^^ Wow! Ich kenne bis auf Skrillex, Knife Party und Martin Garrix den Rest nicht, muss ich mir aber SOFORT anhören! Suche schon nach Ewigkeiten nach guten Songs, und endlich welche gefunden! Vielen Dank, ist echt super von dir! <3 Ja, das wäre toll, wenn du das machen könntest, aber nur wenn du willst! :D Meine E-Mail Adresse: jurinasilvia2@gmail.com Danke nochmals und ganz liebe Grüße, Zilla! <333 Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 12:07, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wolf frame|Hab' nur das Lineart gemacht, damit du dir'n selber anmalen kannst. ^^ Hoffentlich gefällt's dir! :3 Re: Wolf. :D Hey! ^^ Wow! Das sieht ja hammer aus! Gut gemacht! Er sieht aus wie Graustreif, gefällt mir. ^^ Besonders süß find' ich die rosa Nase. :3 Danke, hast du wirklich fein gemacht. ^^ <3 Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 14:02, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Panzer. :D Hallo! ^^ Also, ich hätte gerne einen Jagdpanzer V. Das wäre toll! ^^ Freu mich schon drauf. :3 LGKrähenhäher (Diskussion) 17:26, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re: Panzer. :D Hey! <3 Wow! Der sieht fantastisch aus! *-* Einfach klasse, wirklich ausgezeichnet. Vielen Dank! Besonders das Feuer ist ziemlich cool. :D Echt super, danke, Zilla! ^-^ Du bist wirklich begabt! Alles Liebe! <3 Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 18:06, 28. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Werder 4ever! *-* Zilliii ♥♥♥♥ das sieht echt toll aus, dankeschön :D (auch wenn ich kp hab wer da jetz wer is xD) vielen vielen Dank! *freut sich total* ♥ Ganz ganz liebe Grüße, 13:46, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re:Chatproblem Ja genau das meinte ich,er wird geladen aber es erscheint kein Text,bzw. ich trete nicht bei. Warscheinlich isses nur ein Wikia fehler :3 [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 12:46, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re:Bild Danke, für das coole Bild. :) Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:33, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Werder Wiki Hey Zilla, klar, wäre ich gerne dabei. Ich habe zwar gerade erst selbst ein neues Wiki gegründet und werde deshalb vermutlich vorerst nicht so viel Zeit für das Bremen Wiki haben, aber ich helfe trotzdem MEGA gerne!! Ganz liebe Grüße, S''t'o''''r'm'y'There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 17:20, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Worum ging's? Du hattest mir doch von irgendeinem Film erzählt, der mir gar nicht gefallen hätte. Sagst du mir dann mal bitte mehr dazu? Kannst das sowohl im Chat als auch per Handy machen. Danke! Viele verrückte Grüße, 20:14, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) <3 Telen Versuch es doch bitte gegen 23 Uhr, okay? Sollte es doch nicht klappen, dann schreib mir das vorher bitte! Hdl, viele verrückte Grüße, deine 17:15, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Die FF OMG, vielen vielen vielen dank für die megasüße FF!! Mir gefällt sie wirklich sehr sehr gut! Mach weiter so, du bist ein guter Schreib-Typ! Wenn du mal Lust hast meine zu lesen... kannst du mich gern mal nach dem Link fragen ^^ Leerzeilen Hey, Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei deinen Bearbeitungen öfter die doppelten Leerzeilen zwischen den einzelnen Staffelauftritten (vermutlich unabsichtlich) entfernst und wollte dich darum bitten in Zukunft darauf zu achten, da diese Leerzeilen der besseren Übersicht dienen. LG 12:29, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Vor jede Staffel bzw. Special Adventures etc. gehören doppelte Leerzeilen, zwischen den einzelnen Büchter immer nur eine Leerzeile. Genaueres kannst du gerne auch hier nachlesen ^^ LG 13:53, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ich wollte dich nur nochmal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du gerade wieder unabsichtlich die Leerzeichen entfernst ^^ LG 19:23, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe die Vermutung, dass das am Editor liegt den du benutzt, da die Sache mit den Leerzeichen schon öfter bei verschiedenen User aufgetreten ist. Versuch es doch mal mit dem Quelltext-Editor, den benutze ich auch immer und dann wird wirklich nur das geändert was man auch wirklich bearbeitet hat ^^ LG 19:46, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Bin ich doof? Hey Zilla, bist du gerade im Chat? Ich bin zwar drinnen, aber komplett alleine... also entweder es ist wirklich keiner da oder... hm... er geht ja auch... nur bin ich eben alleine. LG, Sturmpelz Hallo Zilla, Sturmpelz hatte keinen Auftritt in Staffel 1, Sturmpfote jedoch schon. Die Kategorie wird der Weiterleitungsseite zugeordnet. - 10:54, 3. Dez. 2014 (UTC)